dragonduelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Duelers(TV Show)
Dragon Duelers Dragon Duelers '''is an American animated TV show based off of a manga by the same name. Dragon Duelers was created by Corey Bryant and directed by Casey Stroud. Dragon Duelers is the biggest commercial success of Stroud and Bryant, gaining national attention with the show. Dragon Duelers is a show based off a manga that revolves around 3 students on a remote island called Dragon Island attending Dragon Academy and protecting the 3 legendary cards. Plot Main Article: The basic plot of Dragon Duelers revolves around three srudents going to a remote island to go to a school to train and play a card game called Dragon Duelers. With this basic plot, there have been several overlying arcs that somewhat revolve around the plot set into motion as the series progresses. Later, the show steers away from the academy and takes place in different settings. There has been 5 major arcs in the series. 2 in season 2 and 1 in all the rest. The 1st arc named Shadow Man didn't officaly begin until episode 13 of the first season of Dragon Duelers. The arc lasted unitl Episode 54, the end of season 1. The arc revolves around a man in the shadows, who steals Brendan's legendary card and Corey and William go after him. Brendan is transformed into a Shadow Man when he plays Deathos 2 in a duel. Brendan begins stealing the life of students. Corey defeats Brendan, the souls are return, then Corey, and Brendan then prepare to face off against the Shaodw Man's legion that he has been building up. As a side arc, Leanne Stevens and Daniel Jensen, two of the world's top duelists enter the academy during the freshman tournament. Daniel has his own plans as he un-intentionally helps the Shadow Man as Daniel is after the three legendary cards(Triple Threat, Deathos, and Astrid) as well, but Daniel doesn't know what the three can actually do. The 2nd Arc named Dragon Academy Invitational spawned from episodes 55-71 (episodes 1-16 of the 2nd season). The principal of Dragon Academy hosts a tournament where each participant must get atleast 10 wins and less than 4 losses to advance to the 16 man final bracket. Corey, William, Brendan, Caitilin, and Gary all advance. William is defeated by Corey in the first round, Brendan is beat by Caitilin in the Round of 8, and Gary defeats Caitilin in the semi-finals, leaving Corey and Gary to duel for the championship. The 3rd arc named Into a Different Dimension spawned from episodes 72-126(episodes 17-71 of the 2nd season). After the tournament, Corey begins to ignore his new grilfriend, Caitilin, who he admitted his feelings for on episode 54. Caitilin becomes frustrated and a man named Austin Mathers, intervenes, he gives her an item called a Death Ball. It sucks the loser of a duel into a different dimension. Austin reveals to Caitilin that he posseses another Death Ball, and that the one he has and the one she has are the only two in the world. So they should not loose them. Caitilin challenges Gary and defeats Gary, sucking him into a different dimension. Meanwhile, Hagami fights Corey, Hagami attempts to trap Corey in a Death Ball, but Corey kicks it out of the way, causing it to open a worm hole sucking everything in sending everyone into a different dimension. Now they have to find a way back. The 4th Arc named the, "Council of 8," spawned from episodes 127-185(episodes 1-58 of Season 3). Everyone has returned from the different dimension, and now, Corey is a junior, him along with everyone else wants the year to go by smoothly, then Leanne finally challenges Corey to duel because she believes Corey has copied her deck this whole time. Corey wins, Leanne is frustrated and also amazed. Brendan is taken by a group called the council of 8, so Corey, William, and Gary go to rescue him, Leanne tags along secretly. Speck Tsunai recruits the lonely Caitilin to the council of 8, and she is engraved with the number 4. Corey and his crew infiltrate the council of 8 and take them out one by one as Corey heads towards Robbie, the mastermind behind it all. The 5th and final arc named The Final Threat spawns from episodes 186-237(epsidoes 1-51 of Season 4). Corey and the group, there all seniors, they want this year to be the year where nothing happens, so with the legendaries permission, Corey, William, and Brendan buried them. Part of the year went great, but then a meteor crashed into Earth. The meteor turned out to be an alien looking for the legendaries. Corey, William, and Brendan are forced to dig them up and use them against this final threat. They storm into the light, the last enemy, the one has hurt all of there friends, they storm the building with there decks ready, ready to end it. Brendan is defeated and sent to space by the alien and William is presumably killed in an acident while dueling the alien. Corey is left alone and he defeats the alien, returning everything to normal except for the untimely death of William. Everyone graduates and the legendaries disspate, the series ends with Corey and Brendan leaving the island, and all the good and bad memories behind, off into the world. Characters Main Article: [http://dragonduelers.wikia.com/wiki/Corey_Bryant '''Corey Bryant]''': '''15 at the start of the series, 18 by the end. Corey is the primary character in the series since he is in every episode with a vocal part. Corey is a legendary holder, holding Triple Threat. Corey uses a Serpent Knight deck throughout most of the show. Corey is voiced by Corey Bryant. Coreys key card is Serpent Knight Dracion Buex. '''Brendan Bowen: '''15 at the start of the series, 18 by the end,. Brendan is a main part of the series, but is absent in 5-10 episodes due to being captured or not focused upon in the series. Brendan is a legendary holder, holding Deathos. Brendan uses a plant deck that specializes in summoning monsters fast. Brendan is voiced by Brendan Bowen. Brendan has two key cards, they are used in almost every one of Brendans duels, they are Spined Lindworm and Flower Pot. '''William Newland: '''16 at the start of the series, 19 by the end. William is a main part of the series, but is absent in 3-5 episodes. William is a legendary holder, holding Astrid. William uses a fire-dragon combo deck that synchronizes. William is voiced by William Newland. Williams key card is Fire Wyvern. '''Gary Brown: '''16 at the start of the series, 19 by the end. Gary is a main part of the sereis, he is in every episode past episode 30, his first appearance. Gary is the guardian of the legends. Gary uses a Dragonforce deck from episode 81. Gary is voiced by Gary Brown. Garys key card is Lancer Dragonforce. \ '''Caitilin Weathers: '''15 at the start of the series, 18 by the end. Caitilin has ESP and an ability to make any duel real, meaning any life loss is real. Caitilin uses a Ice Deck reflecting her cold personality. Caitilin is voiced by Caitilin Weathers. Caitilins key card is Ice Dragon. '''Leanne Stevens: '''15 during her first appearance, 18 by the end. Leanne was the #1 duelist in the world, until she is defeated by Corey. She is amazed and frustrated, so when Corey and the gang go to get Brendan from the council of 8, she tags along. Leanne uses a snake deck, representing the similarity between Corey and Leanne, although Leanne claims that Corey copied her deck, but Corey denied it(its never revealed who had there decks the longest). Leannes key card is Hydra, recieved from Corey, as a memory of there friendship.